Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
Collect-n-Play (also known as Take-n-Play) is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released in 29th November 2016 and made by Mattel Toys. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular colours. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Shine #Met #Carry #Bongbong #Frank #Pat #Toto #Bully #Heart #Cooku #Nana #Chris #Max #Poco #Billy #Miss Teach #Alice #Reo #Nuri #Speed #Miss Magician #Schooly #Rex #Wondie #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Toni #Big #Andy #Small #Tiny #Vroomy #Ratch #Tires #Ace #Queen Jules #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Grandma Car #Firebird #Air #Ractor #Champ #Met #Hi-Speed Train #Rough #Monica #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Bully #Wolly #Quick #Noah #Bubba #Windy #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Rubby #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Queen #Kinder #Bella #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Mr Bean Reliant #Mr Bean Mini #Doc Hudson #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Damaged Alan #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr Omnitus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Black Tayo #Peanut #Green Shine #Purple Tayo Speed with Flame Stickers #Police Siren Tayo Core Moments #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sandy Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and Rubby with No Sweepers (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) Space Rockets This theme features vehicles dressed as space shuttles. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani Five Nights at Freddy's This theme features vehicles dressed up as Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie the Bunny #Lani as Chica the Chicken #Gani as Foxy the Pirate Fox #Citu as Golden Freddy #Shine as Toy Freddy #Speed as Toy Bonnie #Heart as Toy Chica #Nuri as Mangle #BongBong as Balloon Boy #Toni as The Puppet #Toto as Springtrap #Rookie as the Night Guard #Duri as the Crying Child #Bully as the Purple Guy #Bubba as Shadow Freddy #Wondie as Shadow Bonnie #Reo as Nightmare Freddy #Frank as Nightmare Bonnie #Miss Teach as Nightmare Chica #Air as Nightmare Foxy #Ace as Nightmare Fredbear #Tory as Plushtrap #Bully as Nightmare #Heart as Baby #Hana as Ballora #Cooku as Funtime Freddy #Nana as Funtime Foxy #Rubby as Ennard Steven Universe This theme features vehicles dressed up as Steven Universe characters. #Tayo as Steven #Frank as Garnet #Rogi as Amesthyst # Lani as Pearl #Nana as Lapis Lazuli #Cooku as Peridot Thomas & Friends This theme will feature vehicles painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Rex as James #Lani as Emily #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gerrald as Diesel #Gani as Edward #Toto as Toby #Nuri as Rosie #Shine as Spencer #Bully as Diesel 10 #Rookie as The Fat Controller #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Toni as Annie #Cecily as Clarabel #Cooku as Bertie #Air as Harold #Kinder Bus as Donald #Peanut as Douglas #Rubby as Oliver #Reo as Duck Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Tayo as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Toto as Spooky #Sailor as Marine #Hauli as See-See #Citu as Mr. Whooper #Big as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Hasler as Rody #Digi as Beny #Mighty as Titan #Nuri (male) as Cap #Deliveri as Posty #Trucker as Terry Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale This theme features vehicles dressed up as characters from Undertale. #Duri as Frisk #Bully as Flowey #Carry as Toriel #Rogi as Sans #Tayo as Papyrus #Nuri as Undyne #Lani as Alphys #Reo as Mettaton #Citu as Asgore #Duri as Asriel #Duri as Chara #BongBong as Monster kid #Gani as Napstablook #Poco as Mad Dummy #Miss Teach as Muffet #Toto as the Nice Cream guy #Alice as the Snowdin Shop keeper #Frank as Grillby #BongBong as Onionsan #Bubba as Gerson #Nana as Temmie #Nuri as Bratty #Heart as Catty #Toni as Burgerpants #Cooku as the Annoying Dog Miraculous This theme features vehicles dressed like Miraculous characters. #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Chat Noir #Lani as Tikki #Rogi as Plagg Super Wings (US only) This theme features characters dressed up like like Super Wings characters #Tayo as Jett #Lani as Dizzy #Gani as Donnie #Shine as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Nuri as Mira #Rogi as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Rookie as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy Cars This theme features characters dressed up as Cars characters. #Tayo as Lightning McQueen #Rogi as Mater #Lani as Sally #Nuri as Holley Shiftwell #Alice as Cruz Ramirez #Reo as Francesco Bernoulli #Speed as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Cecily as Carla Veloso Disney/Pixar This theme features vehicles painted like some Disney/Pixar characters. #Rogi as Remy #Gani as Emile #Lani as Joy #Cecily as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Chris as Fear #Miss Teach as Disgust Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters dressed up like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Ace as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Bully as Crusher #Toto as Pickle #Max as Zeg #Nana as Starla #Rogi as Stripes #Blow as Bump Bumperman #Atsuko as Gabby #Reo as Darington #Tayo as Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Speed as Roary #Shine as Maxi #Heart as Cici #Ace as Drifter #Reo as Tin Top #Rex as James #Toto as Plugger #Blow as FB My Little Pony This theme features vehicles dressed up like My Little Pony characters. #Nuri as Princess Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Bani as Fluttershy #Trix as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Hana as Princess Celestia #Atsuko as Princess Luna #Bongbong as Spike #Champ as Big MacIntosh Plainsville This theme features vehicles dressed up like Plainsville characters #Tayo as Kevin #Speed as Daniel #Toni as Marcus #Rogi as Mike #Gani as Johnny #Bongbong as Baby Legs #Wondie as Abe Mr. Men & Little Miss This theme features vehicles dressed up like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Rogi as Mr. Messy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Gani as Mr. Bump #Citu as Mr. Tall #Nuri as Little Miss Helpful #Pat as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr.Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Toto as Mr. Tickle #Toni as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Carry as Little Miss Bossy Sofia the First This theme features vehicles dressed up like Sofia the First #Lani as Sofia #Alice as Aurora Miles from Tomorrowland (in US, Miles from Tomorrow in UK) This theme features vehicles dressed up like Miles from Tomorrowland (in US, Miles from Tomorrow in UK) characters. #Duri as Miles #Atsuko as Loretta #Hana as Phoebe #Rookie as Leo #Tayo as M.E.R.C SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles dressed up like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Shine as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Billy as Mr. Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Woolly as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Reo as Larry #Lani as Pearl Krabs #Toto as Mermaid Man #Frank as Barnacle Boy #Citu as Tom Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles dressed up as team fortress 2 characters *Tayo as the Scout *Pat as the Soldier *BongBong as the Pyro *Toto as the Engineneer *Big as the Heavy *Rogi as the Demoman *Gani as the Medic *Speed as the Sniper *Shine as the Spy Ed Edd N Eddy This theme features vehicles dressed up like Ed Edd N Eddy characters *Tayo as Ed *Gani as Edd *Rogi as Eddy *Lani as Sarah *Bong Bong as Jimmy *Toto as Plank *Speed as Johnny *Shine as Kevin *Heart as Nazz *Toni as Rolf *Alice as Lee Kanker *Nuri as Marie Kanker *Bully as Eddy's Older Brother *Nana as May Kanker Pokémon This theme features vehicles dressed up like Pokémon characters *Tayo as Pikachu *Gani as Bulbasaur *Rogi as Charmander *Lani as Fennekin *Citu as Venasaur *Heart as Jigglypuff *Bongbong as Pichu *Toni as Squirtle *Reo as Greninja *Frank as Blastoise *Alice as Chansey *Rubby as Minccino *Nuri as Eevee *Bully as Gengar *Miss Teach as Delphox *Max as Charizard *Shine as Riolu *Rookie as a Pokemon Trainer #1 *Hana as a Pokemon Trainer #2 *Duri as a Little Pokemon Trainer #3 *Atsuko as a Little Pokemon Trainer #4 #Speed as Froakie #Toto as Chespi Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Good-natured Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Carrier playset #Frank's Firefightin' playset #Nana's Nice Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Confusing Apple Bonanza playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Push and Shove Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' playset #Chris' Construction Course playset #Toni's Traffic Yard playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Marvellous Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Big Old Parkin' Garage Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in The Legend of Nine Tailed Fox theme) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Playset (Includes Coal the Harbour Crane) #Monica's Lifting Playset (Includes Tower the Tower Crane) #Railer's Monorail Set (Beaulieu Exclusive) #Tramway Playset (With Unnamed New Building From Season 4) Robocar Poli (US only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Trucker as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rogi as Percy & Gani as James) #Vroom n' Zoom Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Cooku as Bertie) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Rogi as Patrick Star & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Speedy Server Krusty Krab Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Shine as Squidward Tentacles & Billy as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Derby Motorized Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Billy as Mr. Krabs) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack with Speed #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Ractor *Champ *Roley *Porter *Teresa *Spinny *Trix *Tiny *Reo Halloween set *Tayo as a Ghost *Rogi as a Vampire *Lani as a Princess *Gani as a Carrot *BongBong as a Bunny Posable *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey